Sesshomaru cheated on angela
by shessygirl12
Summary: After sesshomaru latest wife rin passed he began looking for love again. He meet this Beautiful women name angela. But sesshomaru thought she was the woman that he fall in love with but he was wrong.


It was a beautiful day Angela and her sister Erica, was in the back of the kingdom Angela had a flame Pegasus well Erica had a poison Dragon. 3 2 1 let it rip! Pegasus and Dragon Charge straight for each other. Boom!!! Dragon was sent flying straight into the air. Dragon Clashes with Pegasus. Pegasus stops dragon in mid air. What the hell how did Pegasus stop my Dragon attack. Said Erica. Meanwhile upstairs. Alexis I'm in love with you and I do anything for you. Said sesshomaru. I love you too. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru went to his balcony and saw Angela and her sister Erica outside sesshomaru turn around and look Alexis in the eyes and said, I want you to have my son. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru I don't know what to think or say. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru walk over to Alexis and kiss her passionately, sesshomaru started to take her top off to expose her breast, sesshomaru put one hand on her breast and sesshomaru look deeply in her eyes and said be my mate. Said sesshomaru. Meanwhile outside, Erica baby your bey dragon may be strong, but my pegasus is superstrong. Said Angela. Oh yea I can prove you wrong my dear sister. Said Erica. Dragon send Pegasus flying. Said Erica. Dragon charge straight for Pegasus and Pegasus flew into sesshomaru window. Shit!!!! Said Erica and Angela. They both flew up to the broken window and saw sesshomaru kissing on another female but they both couldn't see the female face. What the hell sesshomaru!!!! Said Angela. You cheating on me, but why? Said Angela. Erica and Angela realize who was behind sesshomaru. Alexis!!!!! Said Angela and Erica. What the hell cousin! Said Erica. Alexis rolled her eyes. Don't you rolled your damned eyes at me. Said Angela. Alexis walk over to sesshomaru dresser and pull out a gun and pointed at Angela. Alexis calm down and put the gun down. Said Erica. Sesshomaru look over and saw Alexis had a gun in her hand. Alexis shot Angela in her leg. Son of a bitch. Said Angela. Alexis walk over to sesshomaru. You know what Angela you're a bitch for cheating on sesshomaru. Said Alexis. Speaking of you and me never got a bey battle in haven't we. Said Alexis. Alexis pull out a bey and a bey launcher from her pocket. I bet it still that flame Leone. Said Angela with a laugh. Pegasus come. Said Angela. Anyway sesshomaru love me your time had end Angela sesshomaru doesn't care about you anymore. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru turn his head. Sesshomaru baby I be back. Said Alexis by blowing him a kiss. Hey Angela you never one against me in a demon battle. Said Alexis. So that don't mean I can kick you ass in a bey battle. Said Angela. Erica,Angela, Alexis as well as sesshomaru jump from sesshomaru balcony and landed on the ground. Dragon come. Said Erica. What do you said Angela are you too afraid that I beat your ass in a bey battle. Said Alexis. No I'm not. Said Angela. 3 2 1 let it rip. Angela was surprise that it wasn't flame Leone but a different new form of Leone. Erica was shock too. If you wandering the name of my bey is counter leonera or short for leone. Said Alexis. Where sesshomaru was standing sesshomaru couldn't help admire Alexis figure her curves and her ass as well. Back to Alexis and Angela. Go Pegasus send Leone flying. Said Angela. Leone defense mode. Said Alexis. Pegasus charged for Leone, Pegasus got sent flying. I end this now!. said Angela. Pegasus special move diving wing. Said Angela. Leone attack mode, Leone counter attack, special move flash of destiny. Said Alexis. Leone jump into mid air and clash with Pegasus. The smoke filled the backyard, the smoke clear and Pegasus was losing it balanced. What the hell is that bey Alexis. Said Erica. A special one. Said Alexis. Leone attack now. Said Alexis. Leone charged straight for Pegasus. Gust of wind appear wind Leone clash with Pegasus. Alexis!. Said sesshomaru. This is too much power kitty. Said sesshomaru. Pegasus!!. Said Angela. The smoke filled the backyard. I guess I end this now. Said Alexis. Leone special move storm evolution. Said Alexis. What!!!!. Said Angela and Erica. Dark clouds with lightning started surrounding the kingdom, lighting hit Leone. What the hell counter Leone is surrounded with lighting. Said Erica. Sesshomaru didn't like this not one bit. Leone charge for Pegasus a cloud of smoke hit the back yard the smoke clear for a while, Pegasus stop spinning. I can't believe it I lost to my cousin.Said Angela. Angela!!! Said Erica. Sesshomaru walk over to Alexis and kiss her lips deeply. Angela I want you out of my kingdom today. Said sesshomaru. Well get your shit Angela. Said Alexis. Erica can you help me get my stuff please. Said Angela. Sure. Said Erica. Angela and Erica headed up stairs to retrieve Angela belongings. After 15 minutes Angela and Erica left sesshomaru kingdom. Hey Angela you more then welcome to stayed at my place. Said Erica. Thanks sis. Said Angela. Angela and Erica saw Alexis stand at the gate, Alexis you making the biggest mistake of your life. Said Erica. Well it's not my fault that sesshomaru can't keep his dick in his pants. Said Alexis. Cousin you will regret this. Said Angela. Whatever I didn't make this decision. Said Alexis. Kitty come here I need you. Said sesshomaru. Look like my new mate is calling me. Said Alexis. By the way Angela I didn't steal any of your boyfriends their all came to me and I rejected them all and told them you dating my cousin and I didn't sleep with none of them. Said Alexis. Oh all of a sudden you rejected sesshomaru to. Said Angela. Yes I did he told me the reason that he didn't slept with you for the past few months cause he felt out of love with you and he felt hurt and betrayed. Said Alexis. A guard came up and said you have to leave the this territory immediately. Said the guard. We leaving sir. Said Erica. Angela and Erica left the kingdom. Ma'am lord sesshomaru is waiting for you in his chambers. Said the guard. Thank you. Said Alexis. Alexis walk inside the large kingdom and headed to sesshomaru chambers. Sesshomaru you wanted to see me. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru nodded his headed. First you are not to leave this kingdom without me or a guard accompanied by your side. Said sesshomaru. Huh? Why? You know I'm strong sesshomaru. Said Alexis. Yes you are strong Alexis but you're are my weakness did you also forget that I'm the lord of the West and I sesshomaru hold my western territory. Said sesshomaru. The reason I'm telling you is that you will be in danger you are now the lady of the West you are my woman when people find out your life will be in extreme danger mate. Said sesshomaru. Ok I understand. Said Alexis. Good. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw Alexis expression on her face. Alexis turn around and headed to the bathroom. Damn she get me hard. Said a horny sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to think about Alexis while she was in the bathroom, sesshomaru unzipped his pants and started to stroke his penis. Sesshomaru let out a small growl, say what is this female doing to me. Said a horny sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was still stroking his penis. Alexis came out the bathroom and saw sesshomaru eyes was closed. Oh I'm sorry I didn't take care of my dear lord of the West today didn't I. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up and saw Alexis took off her clothes and now she was naked in front of sesshomaru. Alexis walk over to sesshomaru and sat on sesshomaru lap. Damned I want a son. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kisses Alexis deeply. Do it to me now sesshomaru I can't wait. Said Alexis. Don't be so impatient. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed one of her breast and bite down on the other breast. A low purr came from Alexis. Alexis started to stroked sesshomaru penis. Sesshomaru let out a low growl. Alexis and sesshomaru stand up, sesshomaru flip Alexis over on the desk while on her stomach. Sesshomaru grabbed his penis. So should this sesshomaru put it in your ass or your womanhood. Said sesshomaru. I um… said Alexis. Well then I decided for you. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put his penis inside Alexis womanhood. Alexis scream, sesshomaru saw Alexis face this was her first time her purity is going to be taking by the great sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Alexis had sex once in a while but Alexis always told him to have protection. But this time it was different. Sesshomaru started to picked up the pace a little, Alexis started to cry sesshomaru saw Alexis was crying. Alexis started to wiped away her tears. I'm sorry I should have wait, i will not move until you ready. Said a patience sesshomaru. Alexis look up and saw sesshomaru and he meant every word what he said. Alexis move her hips back to let sesshomaru know that she is ready. Are ready to continue. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru bend down to kiss her on her cheek. Yes please continue my love. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru started up the pace again. Alexis purr softly. God sesshomaru love when Alexis purr or meow. Faster sesshomaru. Said Alexis. As you wish. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to pick the pace a little faster. Meanwhile downstairs. Ding Dong. A guard answer the door. Hello how can I help you. Said the guard. We are the lord of the lands. I'm the lord of the north and I'm the lord of the south . Said the lord of the north and lord of the south . We need to speak to lord sesshomaru immediately it's very urgent. Said the lord of the north. Sure he is in his chambers. Said the guard. Thank you. Said the lord of the south.the lord of the lands started to head upstairs toward sesshomaru chambers. Meanwhile in sesshomaru chambers. Yes faster sesshomaru! Said Alexis. Alexis I'm at my climax. Said sesshomaru. Alexis I'm about to release. Said Sesshomaru. Me too!! Said Alexis. Sesshomaru I'm cumming. Said Alexis. Me too. Said sesshomaru. Knock! knock! So I guess we interrupted you lord sesshomaru. Said lord of the north. Anyway meet us downstairs ok. said lord of the south. Very well. Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru finished up with his mate got dressed and turned to Alexis. Get cleaned up and head down stairs to meet the other lord of the lands. Said sesshomaru. Yes sesshomaru. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru walked of the chambers and headed downstairs. Hello lord sesshomaru. Said the lord of the north. First and foremost sorry for interrupting your matting, second we need to find the leader of the black tails so she can give us the information on princess and hasie. Said the lord of the north. Meanwhile upstairs Alexis took a shower and got dressed and headed downstairs. Well my new mate is the leader of the black tails and she should have some information about princess and hasie. Said sesshomaru. Alexis walk over to sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his. This is my new mate, Introduce yourself mate. Said sesshomaru. Um right, my name is lord Alexis nice to meet you. Said Alexis. So I take it that you're the leader of the black tails. Said the lord of the north. Well yes I am. Said Alexis. Sesshomaru grab her arm to direct her to sit down on the sofa. So lady Alexis we need the information that you have on princess and hasie. Said the lord of the south. Well the leader of the light tails have the information on princess and hasie but will try my best to get the information. Said Alexis. Ding dong! Who at the door sesshomaru?. Said a confused Alexis. That our the lady of the north and the lady of the south. Come in. Said sesshomaru. Two beautiful young lady came in the lady of the south was wearing a red flower kamonio, the lady of the north was wearing a blue and white kamonio. Who is this beautiful young lady lord sesshomaru. Said the lady of the south. Alexis gave the lady of the south a mean look. Sesshomaru slap Alexis leg. Owwwww! Said Alexis. Stop it Alexis. Said sesshomaru. What did I do sesshomaru. Said Alexis. So you are telling us that your leader of the light tails only have the information and not yourself. Said the lord of the south. That is true I do not the information I must inform my leader of the light tails which is Roman, to see where we go from there. Said Alexis. Ding dong. Boom!!!!! What the hell! Said the lord of the north. Everyone was confused when a weird object was spinning around in sesshomaru kingdom. But Alexis know what that object was and who owns it. Alexis reached in her pocket an grab her bey and

Her launcher. Let it rip!!! Said Alexis. Alexis ran outside, sesshomaru and the lord of the lands followed her. What the hell was that lord sesshomaru. Said the lord of the south. I have no idea. Said sesshomaru. Go tiger special move destiny light. Said a male voice. Leone heaven shield. Said Alexis. Tiger clash with Leone. Boom!!!. Tiger was sent flying in an instant. Austin you fool. Said Alexis. Hello to you to my beautiful alexis. Said Austin. What the hell, two questions one how did you find me and secondly you destroyed my boyfriend kingdom door. Said Alexis. What the fuck did you said your boyfriend. Said Austin. Yes. said Alexis. Your boyfriend is lord sesshomaru the lord of the West. Said Austin. Don't you get any ideas if you miss with my boyfriend you mess with me. Said Alexis. Leone attack mode special move heaven blast. Said Alexis. Tiger special move flamingo tornadoes. The two beys clash with each other. Boom!!! Leone and tiger was sent flying. Leone!!! Said Alexis. Tiger!!!! Said Austin. Leone landed safely on the ground and tiger landed on the ground and losing it balanced. What the hell. Said Austin. Tiger are you ok. Said Austin. Pull out your sword Alexis and fight me I remember that we have a match to settle . Said Austin . As you wish. Said Alexis. Austin pull out a sword that had two blades, Alexis had a sword with a dark energy surrounding it. Austin charge at Alexis with great speed but suddenly was stop by Alexis sword. Alexis all of the battles that we had why you never pull out this sword. Said Austin. Let just say that this sword want to have a battle to the death badly. Said Alexis. Alexis charges at Austin with great speed as she attack Austin swords and sent him flying. Alexis jump and was about to do a surprise attack on Austin from above instead Alexis didn't know she she about to get a surprise attack from Austin. Austin woke up and jab his sword to her stomach. Oh shit! Said Alexis Alexis was sent flying directly to sesshomaru. Alexis! Said sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ran and grab her as she came flying down. Alexis wake up. Said sesshomaru. Lord sesshomaru. Said the lord of the north. Sesshomaru eyes bled red as he look at Austin, and look back at alexis. Sesshomaru charge with high speed at Austin. Awwww did I get Alexis doggie mad. Said a laughing Austin. Sesshomaru use his teleportation and sneak up behind Austin, Austin look back at an angry sesshomaru. Alexis woke up a few minutes early to see a an angry sesshomaru. Lady Alexis are you alright. Said the lord of the north. I'm fine. Said Alexis. Alexis got up and charge at sesshomaru as she head for sesshomaru direction and stop him by his leg with her whip. Sesshomaru look back at his mate and saw she was in pain. Sesshomaruand harge at tiger. Tiger was sent flying again. What the hell alexis didn't say anything and still Leone act on its on accord. Said Austin.


End file.
